A Weakness
by Blue Devils 44
Summary: Vegeta tries not to let his feelings for a mere slave distract him, but he finds he can't ignore it forever. (A/n- coulda done better on this, but i'd have to go into detail too much and it'd be 20 pages!!!))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ blah blah...  
Author's note- more chapters to come, just R/R please!  
  
Flashback...  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Frieza bellowed at the young saiya-jin.  
Vegeta looked at the small, white and furry animal he had found.  
"I found it wandering around," the small prince mumbled. "I named it Comet."  
Frieza looked at the small little animal in disgust.  
"Can I keep it?" Vegeta said, looking at the tyrant with hopeful eyes. "I love Comet."  
"Love?!" Frieza chuckled. "Love is for sissies!" He grabbed the small animal and immediately killed it. "Love makes you weak."  
It took all Vegeta had in his small heart not to cry. He wondered how someone could be that cruel.  
Frieza's words stayed with him from that moment on...  
  
"Did I tell you to kill ANY of them, Prince Vegeta!?" Frieza barked at the saiya-jin, whose temper was rising by each passing second.  
"No," Vegeta said, scowling. He looked out the window, concentrating on the deep of space as not to lose his temper. How I would love to rip your head off, Vegeta thought, repressing a smirk at the thought.  
"Then I would advise you not to do so again without being given orders!" Frieza yelled. "And by the way, I had a servant girl sent to your room, so don't be surprised to find some strange girl wandering around your quarters."  
"Thank you," Vegeta replied as he exited the room, making his way to his own room through the brightly lit corridors.   
He reached his room and the doors slid open. Walking into his bed room, he found the servant girl, naked and sitting on his bed, covered in his bedsheets. She stared at him with fire in her eyes and snarled.  
Vegeta was surprised, as she was very beautiful.   
Long, white hair, which cascaded down her back, framed her pale face. Her eyes were silver, and her pupils were that of a cat's, leading Vegeta to believe she was some type of feline species. Vegeta could see that a few of her teeth looked rather sharp and her skin was almost as white as her hair, but if you looked close enough, you could see a slight hint of pink.  
He circled the bed, eyeing the creature sitting there.  
"Don't look at me as if I'm some object you own!" she spat. Vegeta gritted his teeth as his temper flared.  
"Shut up, girl. I'll look at you however I please. Now tell me, what's your name," he said.  
"Well, it certainly isn't `girl'," she sneered. "But if you must know, it's Mila."  
"Mila," he repeated, looking at her once more. "Let's get some things straight. I will not tolerate your mouth. I have no patience, and if you continue this, I will end up killing you. My name is Vegeta, but you are to address me as `Prince Vegeta'. You are my servant, and you will cook, clean, whatever, but you are not to leave this room. Understood?"  
Mila just looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
"What are you staring at, woman!?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Uh, can I have some clothes?" she asked.  
"Oh."  
Vegeta had some clothes sent to his quarters for Mila, and then went on about his usual routine (training, of course...), ignoring Mila.  
Mila changed into the simple blouse and skirt she had been given, then watched Vegeta, rather fascinated.  
After about an hour, Vegeta stopped training and looked at Mila.   
"Why are you sitting there, watching me!?" Vegeta said angrily.  
"What else am I supposed to do?" she retorted.  
"Ugh! Why Frieza even sent you here is a mystery," Vegeta mumbled, taking off his armor.  
"Who?" Mila spoke up.  
"None of your business!" he snapped. They both stayed still, lingering in the akward silence.  
"It's late, we should sleep now..." Vegeta said, breaking the silence. With that he got up and began walking to his bedroom.  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Mila asked standing up.  
"Why must you nag so much!?" he said. "I guess...in my bed. There's really no other place."  
"I'm not sleeping in a bed with YOU!" Mila screamed.  
Vegeta winced, as his sensitive hearing was assaulted. He whirled around and slapped the girl across the face, sending her across the floor.  
She sat up and looked at him, both surprised and angry.  
"You will sleep where I tell you to, and while we're on the subject, you will do what I tell you to do!"  
"You could have said that with out hitting me..." Mila whispered to herself as she got to her feet.  
"What did you say?" Vegeta snapped. Mila just shook her head and followed him into the bedroom.  
As they laid in the dark, Vegeta watched Mila as she fidgeted. Unbeknownst to her, he could hear her crying, though she was practically silent.   
She's so beautiful...Vegeta thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own DBZ...nice wish, though  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews!  
  
The next day, Vegeta went about his business, leaving Mila to stay alone all day long. Bur for some reason, he couldn't get his mind off her.  
Stop it! Vegeta thought to himself. Do not let some physical attraction distract you!  
Still, she remained on his mind.  
Mila, though, had more things to worry about. Having been separated from her family, she could only wonder where they were now. And if that wasn't bad enough, she also had to clean Vegeta's quarters, which weren't exactly small.  
In the midst of her chores, she heard the door open, and a voice that definitely was not Vegeta's.  
"Vegeta, where the hell are you!?" the voice rang out.  
Mila reluctantly walked into the living room where she saw a muscular bald guy standing in the door.  
"Who are you?" he asked her cautiously.  
"Prince Vegeta's servant," Mila answered coldly.  
The stranger looked her up and down, taking a step forward.  
"He's not here right now. Come back later," Mila said shakily, afraid of his intentions.  
"I think I'll stay..." he said smirking. But before he could move, a voice interrupted him.  
"Nappa, what are you doing in my room?!" Vegeta said, entering the room.  
Nappa stiffened and turned around to face Vegeta.   
"Uh, nothing. I was just coming to get you," Nappa replied. Vegeta studied him carefully.  
"Go ahead, I'll be around in a minute or so."  
"Sure thing," Nappa said, giving Mila a quick glance before leaving. Vegeta then turned his attention to Mila.  
"That was Nappa," Vegeta said, sitting down. "He's an idiot, pay no mind to him. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
"No, but not that you care," Mila said quietly.   
Vegeta stared at her, then sighed, figuring arguing was pointless.  
"I have no time to bicker with you, woman," Vegeta said. "And.....you can forget about your chores."  
"Huh?" Mila said, surprised. Vegeta turned around, blushing slightly.  
"I am quite capable of taking care of myself and my things," he said, standing up to go.   
"Goodbye, woman."  
  
Vegeta came back, and dinner was ready for him. Mila sat at the table, having already begun eating. Everything had been cleaned.  
"How did you manage this?" Vegeta asked roughly, sitting down across from her.  
"I called the chef, and had some food brought up," she said smiling. "Plus, this place was a mess, so I cleaned it anyway. I'm not totally useless, you know."  
"Uh, thanks," Vegeta said sitting down to eat.  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
"Fine..." Vegeta said cautiously. "But tell me...."  
"What?" Mila said, looking at him.  
"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Vegeta questioned.  
Mila looked down at her plate, shrugging.  
"I don't know," she said quietly. The two sat in silence for a minute.  
"Tell me about yourself, woman," Vegeta said calmly.  
"Well, first off, my name is not woman," she snapped. Regret flashed in her eyes, scared that she might be thrown across the room again.  
Vegeta scowled at her, then smiled slightly. Seeing his expression change, Mila grinned.  
"Sorry, for a minute there, I thought you were going to kill me," Mila laughed quietly. Vegeta just shook his head.  
"I'm not going to kill you," he said gruffly. "Besides, you make good food..."  
"Glad to be of service," Mila said sarcastically. "But anyway, you want to know about me?"  
"Well, I might as well know something about someone who is living with me," he replied.  
"Let's see, my life was pretty uneventful up until now, I guess. I'm only nineteen," she said. Vegeta pitied her for just a moment, but shoved the emotion away. Mila explained about her life, her planet, and what she was like. Vegeta continued eating, listening contently.  
"When our planet was attacked, most of my family was killed, and I was taken away from the rest. I haven't seen anyone else I know since," Mila continued, her voice wavering.  
"I'm ..sorry," Vegeta said quietly. He could've slapped himself for saying that. I'm going soft, Vegeta thought.   
"Don't be. You're not the one who killed them," she said. Mila looked up at him. "Do you actually do the same thing as the people who destroyed my people?"  
Vegeta didn't say anything, instead letting the silence answer her question.  
Mila's expression hardened, covering up the pain that engulfed her.  
"Tell me about yourself, Prince Vegeta," she asked, showing a smile.  
"No," Vegeta scowled. "My past is none of your concern." Mila's face suddenly registered anger.  
"I'm sorry I even bothered to care!" Mila spat, getting up to do the dishes.  
"Quiet, you," he growled, getting up to go train.  
Vegeta walked into his training room and furiously began fighting an imaginary target. But tonight, his mind just wasn't on it. And he knew why.  
Damn it! Why the hell is she affecting me so much!? I don't even care about her!!!  
Deciding to turn in for the night after a mere thirty minutes, he figured he'd be okay the next day.  
He could already hear the girl laying in his bed, crying, as he came to his bedroom door.  
Silently, he took off his armor and climbed in the bed, startling her. She jumped up, standing on the bed.  
"My god, don't do that again!" she said, panting. Vegeta laughed until he noticed tears glistening on her face in the dark,  
"What is it?" he asked roughly.  
"What....Oh," she said wiping the tears from her face as she sat down. "Nothing."  
Vegeta figured he wouldn't bother as he laid back down. He wasn't exactly the sentimental type. But Mila took the opportunity to talk.  
"I'm just scared," her voice trembled. "I'm all alone, and I don't even know what happened to the only people I had left to care about."  
Vegeta sat back up and looked at her, quite confused.  
She gazed at him, then just began crying. She covered her face in attempt to hide her tears as sobs began to emerge from her pale lips.   
"Oh...come on now, woman!" Vegeta said. "Don't cry, please, don't cry!"  
Oh, man! What am I s'posed to do NOW!? Vegeta thought, attempting to comfort the girl. He stuck his hands out to hold her but froze, bewildered by this situation.  
Still quite unsure of what to do, he simply took Mila in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, letting all her frustration come out at that moment.  
Vegeta sat there with her, unmoving, and uncertain of what would happen next.   
Soon, her cries died down to small whimpers and sniffs. She moved her head and looked at him.  
All Vegeta could do was look in to her beautiful eyes.   
Before either of them knew it, they were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met, touching softly. Then the kiss became more passionate as Mila wrapped her arms around his neck.  
To Vegeta's surprise, Mila pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," she said, turning over to sleep.  
He just sat there, quite puzzled, then turned over and attempted to sleep.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer- Don't own DBZ  
  
In the morning, Mila woke up, noticing that Vegeta as already gone.  
She didn't hear from Vegeta for over four days. And to her own surprise, she actually found herself worried about him from time to time.  
"This isn't fair," she whispered, laying down on his bed. "Why do I even care about whether he's okay or not!?"  
That was something that she couldn't explain to herself, as much as tried.  
She sat up and looked out the window, just gazing at the beautful white stars that contrasted with the ebony background of space.  
Why did you KISS him, you fool!? Someone keeping your freedom from you, keeping you trapped here.... Mila yelled silently in her mind.  
Not only was his absence bothering her, but she was going stir crazy. She had absolutely nothing to do and she refused to leave the room.  
As she contemplated her predicament, she heard the doors slide open. She jumped up and ran into the living room, expecting Vegeta.   
But Nappa sat there on the couch. He removed his armor and set it on the floor.   
"Where's Vegeta?" she said loudly.  
"Hell if I know," Nappa replied, eyeing Mila as he got up. "What's your name, beautiful?"  
"None of your damn business," Mila hissed. "Now get out."  
"Well, is that any way to treat a guest?" Nappa said, grinning menacingly. He began moving toward her. "Don't be so shy now..."  
"Get OUT!" Mila yelled.  
"Fine, have it you way!" Nappa said as he lunged at her, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground.  
"Get off me right now!" Mila screamed, struggling underneath his grasp.  
"This could have been a pleasant experience..." Nappa said kissing her neck.  
Disgust covered her body, and Mila suddenly threw Nappa off her, then immediately kicked him in the crotch. Nappa yelled in pain, but went after Mila.  
"You bitch!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder and slinging her to the ground. She smashed into the ground, and her head made a sickening thunk as it hit the hard, gray floor. Nappa pulled her back towards him.  
Mila quickly regained her bearings and savagely bit Nappa on the shoulder numerous times, her sharp teeth piercing his skin and leaving deep jagged marks. She almost vomited as she tasted his blood in her mouth.  
But this move did nothing, as Nappa was determined to get what he wanted. Mila continued fighting, even though her hopes were dwindling fast.  
Then, she heard the doors open and slide shut. Relief flooded her mind as Nappa looked up and froze in fear.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Vegeta asked calmly. Mila could see he looked furious. Nappa immediately got off her and stood up.  
"She came on to me, Vegeta!" Nappa said, trying to get out of the predicament.  
"You filthy, lying bastard!" Mila screamed, jumping to her feet. Nappa's face contorted in anger and he raised his hand to slap her.  
In an instant, Vegeta flew at Nappa, and kicked him in the head. Nappa had barely any time to react before the angered saiya-jin came at him again. Blurred kicks and punches flew at Nappa, as he feebly tried to protect himself. Eventually, the large man lost consciousness, but Vegeta still went on with his attack.  
All Mila could do was watch, scared to move, or even breathe.   
When Vegeta finally stopped, he was panting, and beads of sweat covered his body. In some places, splotches of Nappa's blood covered him.   
Vegeta quickly picked up the man covered in blood and went to the door. After he opened it, Vegeta threw him out with all his remaining strength, causing Nappa to crack the wall when he collided with it.  
He then turned his attention to Mila. Blood ran down her neck and some was in her hair. Tears mixed in with the red liquid on her face.  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked walking over to her.  
"I'm f-fine," she stammered. A look of anger crossed her face as she wiped her face with her shirt. "Where have you been all this damn time!?"  
Vegeta just smiled.   
"Why? Did you miss me?" he grinned. Mila turned red and glared at him.  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck all alone in this giant place and there isn't one damned form of entertainment!" she said sharply, motioning to the empty gray living room that held nothing but a couch and table set. Vegeta just smirked.   
"Ugh!! You-" Mila began, but was interrupted as Vegeta suddenly kissed her.   
The kiss was full of fire and passion, and the two simply stood there embraced, just enjoying it.  
"Vegeta?" Mila spoke softly. "I'm covered in blood, and I think a shower is in order."   
Vegeta looked down at his spandex suit then smiled as he picked Mila up and the two headed off to the shower.  
That night, Vegeta and Mila laid together in bed enjoying one another's company. Vegeta hugged Mila closer to him.   
Mila turned over and looked Vegeta in the eyes.  
Vegeta just simply adored her, her beauty overwhelming him.  
How could I come to care for someone like you, Vegeta? Mila wondered. How could I in such little time?  
  
  



	4. Final Chapter

Disclaimer- Don't own DBZ  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning to someone banging on the door. Lazily, he walked over and opened the doors, ready to hit whoever had decided to disturb him.  
"What is it!?" Vegeta said angrily. The guy at the door gave him an annoyed look.  
"Lord Frieza wishes to speak with you as soon as possible," he told Vegeta.  
"I see," Vegeta scowled. "Get lost."  
Vegeta went back inside and donned his spandex and his armor. He looked as Mila before he left and gave her a light kiss.  
He made his way quickly to see Frieza, pushing through people. Frieza wouldn't be thrilled if Vegeta was late.  
A sick feeling invaded his stomach as he entered Frieza's dark quarters. From across the room, he heard a whizzing sound, and looked just in time to catch a dagger inches from his face.   
"Hello?" he said, while examing the deadly weapon, before he let it fall clenched in his hands by his side.  
"So glad you could make it, Vegeta," Frieza said, coming from out the shadows.  
"You wanted to speak with me," Vegeta stated, staring at the white and purple monster.  
"Yes. I am inquiring as to why you thought it was okay for you to nearly beat the life out of Nappa... Mind explaining?" Frieza. Vegeta looked at the familiar glass windows, gazing at his stone reflection.  
"He entered my quarters without my permission, and also took it upon himself to get more than close to my servant," Vegeta said in a unwavering tone as he slid the dagger into his boot. Frieza looked at him questioningly.  
"You have had servants before. What makes this one so special?" Frieza pried.  
"It's not the servant," Vegeta continued. "I was already in a foul mood, and someone else messing with my things just doesn't make my day."  
"And that made you think you had the right to just go beat hell out of any one you cross?!" Frieza snapped angrily.  
Vegeta stood silent.  
"No excuse, then," Frieza spoke. "Do you think me a fool, Vegeta?! It has everything to do with the servant girl, doesn't it...."  
"No," Vegeta said, looking Frieza directly in the face.  
"Sappy emotions are nothing but an annoying distraction!" Frieza hissed. "So if it has nothing to do with her, dispose of her soon....or else you will painfully regret it."  
Vegeta's stomach knotted as fear and anger both rose inside him. He could still remember Frieza' voice so many years ago.  
Love makes you weak....  
It seemed to Vegeta as if Frieza's main purpose in life was to take away everything that he had grown to like. He began to clench his fists as the anger overthrew fear.  
Noticing Frieza staring at him strangely, he looked at the window.  
He could see that his eyes were fading from teal to black. His hair began wavering from black to blonde. Frieza's eyes exhibited panic for a second but they quickly returned to curiosity.  
Vegeta's mouth hung open slightly, and as surprise absorbed his fury, he returned to his normal state.  
"So it has nothing to do with the servant girl, does it?" Frieza said cruelly. "Now get out. And if you even think about attempting anything, seeing as how you have shown quite a bit of power just now, I will make you wish you were dead."  
  
Vegeta walked slowly back to his quarters, looking rather dumbfounded.  
He's right....Look what I've let happen! I let this foolish slave mess with my mind... he thought, scowling and straightening his posture.  
As he walked through the sliding doors, the smell of breakfast wafted up to his nose, causing him to remember just how hungry he was.  
Mila smiled at him as Vegeta sat down at the table, awaiting his food.  
Breakfast went by slowly and neither one said much. Mila attempted conversation, but he would just ignore her.  
By the end of the meal, Mila was totally fed up with his silent treatment.  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked impatiently.  
"Nothing," he grunted. Mila knew prying at him was futile, so she forced a smile back at him.  
Vegeta got up and was making his way to the training room when he heard footsteps coming after him.  
She walked over to him and hugged him but he shoved her away.   
"Woman, GET OFF!" he roared.   
"What the hell is your problem!?" she screamed.   
"Do you think I care about you or something?! Stop clinging to me like an infant," Vegeta snorted. Mila's face registered shock, then rage.  
"You don't care about me!? Then why the hell have you been acting like it!?" she retorted. Vegeta just began walking away, but much to his surprise, Mila grabbed his shoulders and flung him around to face her.  
"Answer me, damn it!" Mila growled. Vegeta snatched her wrists.  
"I do not comply with the wishes of mere servants," he seethed.   
"How can you act like you don't even care?" Mila cried softly, surprising Vegeta at how she had let down her guard, exposing her hurt through anger. Vegeta let his hold against her go and turned his back. Mila hunched against the plain grey wall.  
"I love you."  
"Shutup, woman," he spat.  
"It's true. Don't deny that you don't feel the same, Vegeta," she said quietly. "I can see it in your eyes that you're lying."  
Vegeta began to walk away once again.  
"You are nothing but a coward!" Mila shrieked unexpectedly. Vegeta instantly turned around and flew at her, pinning Mila against the wall.  
"What? Is the mighty prince too afraid to admit his true feelings!?" she whispered.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but could merely close his eyes in anger and rage.  
"Love is nothing but a lie that fools believe in!" Vegeta yelled in Mila's face.  
"You're so ignorant, Vegeta!" she yelled back, tears beginning to fall from her silver eyes. "Why are you acting this way!?"  
"Because!" he said. Then, without warning, Vegeta grabbed Mila into an embrace and kissed her, practically bearing all his emotions in such a simple act.  
Mila willingly joined in the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.  
Distracted, Mila failed to notice Vegeta's swift movement until it was too late. Pain engulfed her back as a blade dove into her skin.  
Her eyes shot open and she looked at Vegeta, as a few tears managed to escape his cold eyes, which were now in agony, looking at his beloved one whose blood was now on his own hands.  
Vegeta removed the dagger as quickly as it had been put there, and the metal clattering on the ground echoed throughout the room.  
Mila only looked at Vegeta in terror and she then slumped against the wall.   
Vegeta looked at his hands, balled into fists and covered with Mila's deep, crimson blood.  
He fell by her side, near sobs. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and Mila managed to lift her hands to meet his, which were firmly wrapped around her.  
Mila's body shuddered as it took it's last breath, and her eyes dimmed as her final breath left her.  
"I love you, Mila..."  
  



End file.
